User blog:TheGamingMaster/The Rules of this Wiki Outlined
uladog (talk) 02:31, February 29, 2016 (UTC) General Information The following is a broader outline, and explanation of the rules of the wiki, and additions to the rules based on the activity of users. The page is organized like so, the rule will be stated, and underneath in Italics is what happens after breaking said rule 'The Basic Rules' -All edits must be made in good faith; do not make unnecessary edits just to farm badges, etc. 2 Warning > 3 Day block > 2 Week block (x2) > 3 month block > Permanent block -If you have any questions, ask User:TheGamingMaster or User:Dragonballgtgoku Warning and such do not apply here -'Use common sense' Warnings and such do not apply here -Do not tell every single user that the automated message is automated. This one is for you Ludwig Warning > 1 Day block for each offense following -Do not advertise any other wiki without permission. You may advertise the Wikia for Minecraft Story Mode if necessary without asking Warning > 2 week block > Permanent Block -Be kind and respectful to other users. Treat others the way you want to be treated, 3 day block > 3 week block > 3 month block > Permanent Block - Do not edit other user's pages without permission 3 day block > 2 week block for each offense ''-''Do not edit my page or any other Admin page without permission 2 week block for each offense -Do not plagirize. We know when you copypaste something from Minecraft Gamepedia, Reddit, etc Warning > 3 Day block > 2 week block for each offense ''-''Do not create spam pages or blogs Warning > 3 day block > 1 week block (3x) > 3 month block for every following offense -Do not insert sexual/racist content into pages Permanent block -Do not insert any external links without permission Warning > 1 day block (2x) > 1 week block > 2 month block > Permanent Block -Do not give your password out or ask someone for their password Warning > Permanent Block -Do not link to any viruses, anything that says "Free Minecraft Account" is a virus Warning > Permanent Block -Do not upload images for no reason Removal of image + Warning -Do not upload images that can be considered frightening for younger audiences Removal of image + Warning > 1 week block for every following offense -Do not upload sexual or racist images Warning > Permanent Block -Do not rage at me for undoing your edits. If you think I undid your edit for no reason, tell me, and I might've done so on accident Depends on how many times and how badly you rage at me. Replace "Me" for any user that undid your edit -Do not create categories for only one page Removal of Category + Warning > 1 day block for every following offense -Do not create categories for literally every page (ie: Minecraft) Removal of category + Warning > 1 day block for every following offense -'Absolutely no youtuber or mod content on any page' Warning > 3 day block > 1 week block (2x) > 3 week block (3x) > 1 month block for every following offense Unacceptable/Inapropriate Usernames Unnaceptable usernames will result in a permanent block, but will not IP-Ban you, allowing recreation of account. Use common sense with your username While you may be blocked out of usernames, continuing to remake inapropriate usernames will result in an IP-Ban Do not play with the rules What I mean by this is, do not use the rules to your advantage, in say an arguement or any situation. Twisting the rules to benefit your situation can and will result in a block Deleting Pages Normal Users are not to delete pages. If you want to delete a page, inform an Admin Guidelines on Vandalism The following is considered vandalism. Use common sense to avoid this -Inserting random works -Inserting random categories -Blanking pages -Moving pages/renaming pages -Offensive/Rude/Sexual/Racist Words -Extreme vulgarity or pornography will result in a permanent ban with no chance of being unbanned Behavior The following are clarifications of bad behavior on the wiki -Speaking rudely to other users or admins -Impersonating other users will result in a higher block -Generally being a pain to others after being warned will result in a 3-6 month block -Being a pain to only certain users, such as flaming/trolling/taunting/etc INTENTIONALLY will result in a 6 month block or worse Youtuber Content Unless someone makes a video on how awesome me and DragonBallGTGoku are, no youtube content is allowed, aside from user-made videos on user pages and blogs Mod Content No mod content on official pages, user blogs and pages allowed Users undoing other edits mAker a edits tht hes horible grammer and spaling -Isn't it annoying to look at? Making an edit with horrible spelling and/or grammar will result in it being undone -Breaking the infobox. I don't know how to use it very well, you break the infobox and I undo your edit -Vandalism Help: A user/admin keeps undoing my edits If me or any other user continues to undo your edits, and you're sure that you're not making bad edits, then contact me or any other administrator Links This Link: User blog:TheGamingMaster/The Rules of this Wiki Outlined Unnecessary Comments: User blog:TheGamingMaster/Unnecessary Comments Necrobumping: User blog:TheGamingMaster/Necrobumping Category:Blog posts